New-U Station
New-U Stations are antenna-like terminals scattered throughout Pandora and the universe, primarily located at outposts and transition points. The New-U Station serves a vital function. It stores a character's DNA against the possibility of "accidental death or dismemberment" and can digistruct an entirely new body to replace the recently deceased one. This 'new you' will appear at the last station the character activated. There are two versions of the New-U Station. The interactive models are mainly located at major towns or outposts. The smaller, non-interactive versions are scattered in less populated areas such as caves. Both types of stations do two things: They act as a save point for Borderlands' auto-save function, and as a respawn point in case of character death. When a character comes within range of a station, the red light will change to green and the game will automatically save. The fully interactive New-U-Stations offer several functions to the character: *Name Change *Change the color of a character's outfit *Reset Skill Points *Access to the Fast Travel Network In Borderlands 2, the character customization options have been moved to Quick Change stations, such as those in Sanctuary and Liar's Berg. In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, New-U Stations exist only in Helios, as on Elpis New-U Stations are replaced with Medvacs (aka Dahl Field Reconstruction System) manufactured by Dahl. Apart from the different company, the only difference between New-U Stations and Medvacs are appearance and comments on respawn. In Borderlands 3, New-U Stations are once again manufactured by Hyperion only and functions similarly to Borderlands 2 and Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel except it only shows the reconstruction animation when the New-U is used. Notes *When a new character freshly arrives on Pandora, the Fast Travel network is offline and is unavailable until the mission, Powering The Fast Travel Network is completed, however players are still able to use the Fast Travel system to access DLC locations without having to do the mission. *Teleporting using a New-U station is free of charge. *The fee for respawning at a New-U station costs 7% of a character's money. For example, if the character carries $1,000, the fee would be $70. To avoid paying this fee when a character is close to death, the game can be exited and restarted, although in single-player this also resets the level that the character was in and returns the character to the last major New-U Station visited. In Multi-player, the client participants also have this option, however, if the host discontinues the game, all players present will be forced to restart. *If a character has $7 or less, then the reconstruction fee will be waived, as 7% of the character's cash is less than $0.50. This can be seen in the image to the right. *In Borderlands 2, Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel and Borderlands 3, audio quotes are heard only if the reconstruction has been performed by the New-U station. Quotes Borderlands 2 * Oh, hey, you're back. *''So, how was the dying? '' *''By using this New-U station, you have forfeited your right to reproduce.'' *''Hyperion would like to remind you that there is only one thing worse than respawning, and that is not respawning.'' *''Between you and us, that thing that killed you is a total dick. Please disregard this message if you committed suicide.'' *''Hyperion recommends swearing vengeance on the thing that killed you, unless it was an inanimate object such as a cliff. '' *''Rise from your grave! (Reference to Altered Beast) *''Permanent death? Schmermanent...schmeath. *''The Hyperion corporation suggests: Live! LIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVE!'' *''Do not worry about the afterlife, Hyperion customer! Hell is reserved exclusively for pedophiles, and people who buy Jakobs munitions.'' *''The Hyperion corporation wishes to clarify that the bright light you saw after death was our digistruct technology, and not a higher power. Not higher than Hyperion, anyway.'' *''If any idiot ever tells you that life would be meaningless without death, Hyperion recommends killing them.'' *''Aaaaaand RESPAWN!'' *''R-r-r-r-respawn!'' *''Hyperion recommends channeling your post-death frustration into pre-death vengeful anger!'' *''Hyperion would like to take this opportunity to say: cha-ching!'' *''The Hyperion corporation would like to remind you that the afterlife is extremely boring, and not worth visiting.'' *''The Hyperion corporation is sure none of that was your fault.'' *''Hyperion recommends checking for any excess limbs before continuing your adventure.'' *''Hyperion says: back on your feet and show 'em what for!'' *''Hyperion suggests that you do not think about the fact that this is only a digital reconstruction of your original body, which died the first time you respawned. Do NOT think about this!'' *''The Hyperion corporation reminds you that all spawncampers will be permanently banned from this plane of existence.'' *''Anyone can live. Have the courage to die!'' *''So long as you believe in yourself, nothing can TRULY kill you! Except Handsome Jack.'' *''Greetings, clone-of-the-recently-deceased! Good luck in your future endeavors!'' *''Hyperion suggests that you rejoice in your temporary death! A victory achieved without suffering is no victory at all!'' *''Hyperion hopes your death was a learning experience, but wouldn't mind if you made the same mistake just a few more times just to be sure.'' *''Hyperion is offering a ninety percent off sale on all New-U respawns! This offer expires in three-two-one-zero aww, better luck next time.'' *''Hyperion says: afterlife, schmafterlife.'' *''The Hyperion corporation respects all forms of life, so long as they pass a credit check.'' *''Hyperion is not responsible for any fingers, toes, or breasts added during the respawn process.'' *''Dying is awesome! All of the cool kids are doing it!'' *''The Hyperion corporation welcomes you back from your visit to the undiscovered country.'' *''Hyperion asks: why die when you can respawn?'' *''The Hyperion Corporation: We make your life. Period.'' *''Eager for revenge against whomever forced you into this unfortunate state? Why not upgrade your arsenal with some Hyperion firearms?'' *''The Hyperion corporation wishes to remind you that heroes die many deaths; cowards taste but one. Or something.'' *''Perhaps if you'd bought more quality Hyperion munitions, you would not need to use the Hyperion quality New-U station as much! Just a thought!'' *''Don't think of your death as failure; think of it as fun! Don't think of Hyperion's New-U respawn charges as war profiteering, think of them as war... fun!'' *''Enjoy your new you!'' *''Thanks for using this Hyperion New-U station! Please die again!'' *''So, how are things?'' *''Oh, it's you again.'' *''The Hyperion corporation: You don't die, until we say so.'' Borderlands 2: Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep *''Consider me your own personal phoenix down.'' *''I cast: revive!'' *''Rise from ye olde grave!'' *''Failed your saving throw, huh?'' *''At least you don't have to roll a new character.'' *''When you play the game of Vaults, you win! Or you respawn, and win a few minutes later.'' *''Warning! This New-U Station is not canon.'' *''Worry not -- Tina is a forgiving goddess.'' *''It's all fun and games until someone loses a kidney.'' *''Don't worry, we'll just retcon that.'' *''I hope your fantasies involve dying a lot.'' *''Respawn! Because permadeath runs are for weirdos.'' *''Live again, adventurer!'' *''Don't die now, you've still got quests to finish!'' *''At least the game's not too easy, right?'' *''Back at 'em, heroic knight!'' *''There ain't no magic like resurrection magic, because resurrection magic is... highly expensive.'' *''Next time, you might wanna spend a healing surge.'' *''Just so you know, you're technically undead now.'' *''You're not dead -- huzzah!'' *''Resurrection!'' *''Lives? Where we're going we don't need lives.'' *''Please insert coin. Nah, just playing.'' *''Hollow reversed.'' *''Death means nothing in this fantasy world!'' *''Doing good?'' *''Fantasy worlds, right?'' *''Awww, again?'' *''Arise!'' *''Thank you for using this personal necromancy station.'' *''So, how does it feel to be a zombie?'' *''You might wanna put more points into vitality.'' *''You could always respec.'' *''Get back on your mortal coil!'' *''Maybe there's a healer somewhere looking for a group.'' *''Maybe you need a tank to soak up some aggro.'' *''A fantastic death in a fantastic world!'' *''Now go show those orcs/knights/wizards what for!'' *''Here -- have your hit points back!'' *''That looked like it hurt.'' *''Man, am I sick of talking in this pleasant-ass voice.'' *''If you die in Tina's imagination, you die for real.'' *''The power of imagination stings like a bitch, huh?'' *''Don't worry. Moxxi digs scars.'' *''Necromancy is the bestomancy.'' *''I cast my Resurrect Vault Hunter spell!'' *''You smell kind of like butts and dead people.'' *''Yea, verily -- respawn thee!'' *''So, how was hell?'' *''Respawning. It's like reincarnation, without the BS.'' Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel Dahl New-U stations *''Get up, and get back in the fight soldier!'' *''You're not dead 'til I say you are!'' *''There'll be time to sleep when you're dead, and YOU'RE NOT DEAD!'' *''Shake yourself down and get back out there, soldier!'' *''I ain't done with you yet, soldier!'' *''Rise and shine, soldier!'' *''EVERYBODY UP!'' *''It's rise and shine time, maggot!'' *''Another glorious day in the service of Dahl!'' *''Don't think about your previous horrible death! I SAID DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!'' *''Dying's good for you! Puts hair on your chest!'' *''Suck it up and get back on the job!'' *''You ain't no kind of soldier 'til you've been killed at least once.'' *''No time for slacking off! Get back out there!'' *''Back on your feet, soldier! No time to waste.'' *''No death is wasted in the service of Dahl. Now move out, soldier!'' *''OK, let's move out. Give me some double-time!'' *''Get your head back in the game, soldier!'' *''Hey -- looks like this Dahl New-U saved your butt, soldier!'' *''Suck it up, soldier! And use it! USE THE PAIN!'' *''YOU WILL FIND NO PEACE IN DEATH, MAGGOT!'' *''THERE IS NO AFTERLIFE, JUST AN ETERNITY OF DUTY!'' *''Need time to catch your breath soldier? TOO BAD! HUT-HUT-HUT!'' *''DOUBLE TIME! QUICK MARCH! BACK TO THE LINE, SOLDIER!'' *''Remember: DAHL OWNS YOUR BODY AND SOUL! Assuming you have one.'' *''Back into the fray soldier! Double-time!'' *''Move out and try not to die again, maggot! These things are expensive!'' *''Did the old you get killed out there, soldier? Then you need a Dahl New-U!'' *''Death is a dereliction of duty. Move, MOVE, MOVE!'' *''Only thing better than a dead Dahl soldier is a live one!'' *''You dead, soldier? Then get youself even!'' *''Pep it up, soldier! Look like you want it!'' *''Welcome back to life, soldier! Make it a good one!'' *''God-DAMN! It's another fine Dahl soldier, ready for the front line!'' *''It is a legal requirement that we state: Dahl New-U is produced under license from Hyperion.'' *''Just remember, you died doing what you loved! And what you were told to do!'' *''Congratulations on dying for Dahl. There's no greater honor!'' *''Keep that fire in your belly, and make it work for you!'' *''Get your ass back out there, soldier!'' *''A coward dies a thousand deaths -- but you could go on forever, thanks to Dahl!'' *''You got a choice, soldier: be Dahl, or be dead. Now pick again.'' *''Get out of here, soldier. I don't want to see you back again for a while!'' *''How did you slip into this army, soldier?! Let's step it up!'' *''Dying on duty is a treasonous offence! Punishable by death!'' *''There you are soldier, good as new! There were very few bits left over.'' *''Dahl salutes you, soldier! Now get back out there and give 'em hell!'' *''Are you gonna let whatever killed you get away with it? HELL NO! Get you some vengeance, soldier!'' *''Get back out there -- and this time keep your god-damn head down!'' *''Well those maggots don't got you yet, do they?! Looks like they're gonna have to keep waiting!'' *''Death is just God's way of making you angrier! YOU ANGRY YET, SOLDIER?!'' Hyperion New-U stations *''Bummer, right?'' *''Deaths like that will be a thing of the past once Pandora is colonized.'' *''Chairman Tassiter was not surprised by your failure.'' *''Chairman Tassiter isn't angry, just... disappointed.'' *''Go show those Lost Legion bastards what for!'' *''Pandora needs you! Stop dying so much.'' *''Accuracy. Immortality. Hyperion.'' *''Seriously, these New-U stations aren't canon.'' *''Enjoy your stay in Helios station!'' *''Hyperion contractors are entitled to New-U access at a significant discount!'' *''The Hyperion family: we take care of our own.'' *''Existence: because the alternative is stupid.'' *''Why die when you could be productive?'' *''Were you using cover? You should really use cover.'' *''Believe me, I'm pissed on your behalf.'' *''Chairman Tassiter says: ha. Then he drew a picture of you on fire.'' *''Welcome back!'' *''Better luck next time!'' *''You can do it!'' *''Good luck!'' *''Have a better one!'' *''You can't die yet!'' *''The Lost Legion won't quit -- neither should you!'' *''Don't get discouraged or everyone will die and it will be your fault.'' *''If you quit, Pandora and Elpis will explode. So don't quit.'' Borderlands 3 * We can always bring you back, unless you died in a cutscene. * Death is but a temporary setback for the financially solvent. * Hyperion. We're not the bad guys in this one. (Reference to Borderlands 2 when Hyperion was the main faction) * This life brought to you by: Hyperion! Hyperion: you die when we say you can. * Hyperion wants you to know: death is not the end. Bankruptcy is! * Hyperion believes in a customizable user experience. If you feel like you are in the wrong body, head to the nearest Quick-Change station and go wild! * Hyperion asks: did we ever tell you the definition of insanity? ''(Reference to Far Cry 3) * ''Hyperion is not liable for any loss of appetite, lost time, memory loss, loss of life, or loss of spiritual faith from the resurrection process. * Aaaand, presto! Your guns are reloaded! * Side effects of resurrection include increased aggression, hoarding disorder, delusions of grandeur, and command hallucinations. * At Hyperion, we know you have a choice when it comes to guns. We just want to say that when it comes to respawns, you don't. * Death is for poor people. Hyperion customers choose life. * Hyperion wishes to remind you: nothing in life is free. Even death. * Hey, you. You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border, right? ''(Reference to Skyrim) * ''And we're back! * If you have received this respawn in error, please notify Hyperion and a support team will be dispatched to resolve the issue. * By using New-U, you forfeit all rights to your life story to Hyperion. Until your story is profitable, it's not over. * Continue? * Did you know, death was once considered a natural part of life? Hooray for science! Hooray for Hyperion. * If you experience persistent dread, chills, or clawing whispers at the edge of sleep, you may have brought something back. If this is the case, it is imperative that you stop everything and destroy the souless monster. * Just a quick reminder: every enemy you've killed lies just beyond that dark threshold. Waiting. * Not today! ''(Reference to Game of Thrones) * ''Respawns too expensive? Ask about our ratch-incarnation package! * We should really catch up more. Brunch sometime? Hyperion would like to get out of the house one of these weekends. * You may feel incomplete, as though some vital piece of you is missing. Nothing will fill in that void. Nothing, but Hyperion firearms! Hyperion: we complete you. * Hyperion Helpdesk recommends: shoot more and miss less! * If you awaken in a blasted wasteland surrounded by wicked imps and vicious hounds, don't panic. You're not in Hell, you're on Pandora! Probably. * Meet the new you! They're like the old you, but more alive! '' Trivia * New-U-Stations are manufactured by the Hyperion company. The Hyperion logo is visible just above the holographic access panel. * The New-U Station may be a reference to the "New-U" in the film Logan's Run. * Audio files of Handsome Jack taunting those who respawn in ''Borderlands 2 were recorded, but were cut from the final release version of the game. However, they appear in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel in the Hyperion Hub of Heroism. *Despite in-game references and explanations of New-U stations, Borderlands 2 head writer Anthony Burch has confirmed that New-U stations are not canon, and do not exist as far as the plot of any Borderlands game is concerned.Anthony Burch on Destructoid One of the New-U audio quotes in Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep says "Warning! This New-U Station is not canon." while another one in BLTPS says "Seriously, these New-U stations aren't canon." See Also *Fast Travel References fr:New-U Category:Gameplay